Acoustic 3
by golden eyed wonder
Summary: TRORY!!! It's been 3 years since Tristin has seen the girl who mysteriously dissapeared from his life. Will they be the same now that he's found her?
1. No One's Listening Anyway

Acoustic#3

By Greeneyedwonder

Summery:  What if Rory had lived with her dad growing up and he had married Sherry when Rory was three? Would her life be any different? Would her relationships at home, school, and with Tristin be any different? What if Rory was the Queen of Chilton along with Tristin as the King?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the GooGoo Dolls, or the song by them.

Rating: PG

Pairing: R/T

'They painted up your secrets with the lies they told to you. And the least they ever gave you was the most you ever knew.'

            Rory sat in her recliner chair in her bedroom, waiting for the hailstorm, otherwise known as her parent's bickering, to subside. Her family was like the glass figurines in her shelf… beautiful, charming, and perfect, until you slip and drop it and it all shatters to a million pieces.  Rory stared at her figurines, unwavering,             as she thought of this simple yet accurate comparison of her life. After 13 years of broken glass and broken nights, there were just too many distorted pieces to ever fit back together.  Of coarse on the outside, the Hayden family was perfect. Never was there juicy gossip about the latest affair or most recent indiscretions of the gorgeous teen. No one ever knew the turmoil that surrounded Rory everyday of her life. No one new the real her. Rory Hayden, homecoming queen, prom queen, class president, and claimer of the highest GPA in the grade. Rory had it all; except for the one thing she wanted the most, normalcy. 

'And I wonder where these dreams go, when the world gets in your way. What's                                                the point in all this screaming, no one's listening anyway'

            Rory went to school the next day, just as normal. It was almost comforting, that every night, her parents could be counted upon to fight. Getting out of her new black Jaguar Roadster, she waved to 'friends' and other popular people like her. Preparing herself for another 8 hours of acting like the charming, sultry, vixen that the rest of the school knew her as, Rory quickly grabbed the books that she needed. Following her morning routine, she entered the bathroom and checked her makeup. 'Perfect'. Yet Rory didn't feel as perfect as she looked.  She stared at herself in the mirror. What had happened to the cute, sweet little girl whose big dream was to become the next Pocahontas?  Where was the girl who wore her emotions out on her sleeve rather than becoming the preverbal  'Ice Queen'?  Rory no longer saw the point in showing her emotions. In this world, people would take all your insecurities and fears and use them to their full advantage, or just ignore you because their latest nail breakage is more important than your crumbling life.

'Your voice is small and fading, and you're hiding here, unknown.'

            In all honesty Rory hadn't really said too much this year. She no longer felt like speaking, when she couldn't say what she really wanted to say. Although she went on thinking that no one noticed this change, one person did. The King of Chilton himself; Tristin DuGrey. He had known Rory her entire life. He had been the sole person to notice her grim transformation from a wide-eyed innocent little girl to a forlorn, often detached teenager. He was also aware of her unbelievable abilities. He was willing to bet that Rory was so good at the mind games she played that she could not say a word for a whole year and still somehow keep her social status. She had unlimited acting talent when if came to fooling everyone into thinking she was fine. In all honesty, it really wasn't that hard. Everyone was so wrapped up in their own problems that they didn't even realize that Rory had uttered about 3 words in the past two days. Tristin knew long ago that he had always loved Rory. He was wiling to do just about anything to put a smile on her face.

'And your mother loved your father, because she's got nowhere to go. And she wonders where her dreams go, because the world got in her way.'

            Sherry Hayden really did love her daughter. When she married Christopher, she had been so excited that she would finally get the daughter she had always dreamed of. She had vowed to herself that she would be the perfect mom. She refused to be what her mother had become. But after years of fighting with Chris, Sherry no longer had the strength to continue work on her dream. She watched, ashamed, as her daughter became more and more distant. Night after night, Sherry watched as Rory would come home from Chilton and go straight to her room, put blast GooGoo Dolls CD, and not come down until he maid called for her presence at dinner. While her and Chris fought at the dinner table, Rory sat in her chair, looking straight forward, always at the same spot in a painting. Sherry realized that Rory was numb to their words. To their actions. And that scared her more than anything in the world. 

'What's the point in ever trying, nothing's changing anyway.'

            At school, Rory never bothered to show anybody that she could be different. That inside the emotionless exterior lay a sea of feelings that never surfaced. She new no one really cared about her, and that hurt her all the more. Her one dream now was to get out of Chilton, and never look back on the callous, egotistical, self centered world that she had always known. Her plan was quite simple, really. Tonight, after all the servants had left, she would take the knife hidden below her bed, and cut her arm. She would break the window from the outside, and drip her blood on the carpet. It would look like she had been kidnapped. Her parents probably wouldn't even look for her, just play up the fact that their "dear daughter" had been kidnapped. A smile formed on her face as she thought of the night's planned event.


	2. Foolish Games

Acoustic #3

Ch.2

By: Green Eyed Wonder

Summery: Tristin starts to get worried that Rory might do something drastic. Will he get there in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or any songs I may use.

Pairing: R/T

Rating: PG-13

_'They press their lips against you, you've got lovely eyes they say.'_

            Rory had decided to stick it out for one more week. In all truth, she was scared. And she welcomed it. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt something. She was scared of screwing up and being found, of the hurt that would fill her when the blade crossed her skin. She was scared of leaving everything she'd even known, even if it had never been a real home. Rory's new ambition was to once again, fool everyone. But this time, she was playing the opposite of her old tricks. She would fool everyone into thinking that Rory Hayden, Queen of Chilton, was back to her old self. She would wear the makeup that had been long forgotten, she would fix her hair every morning until it was in the perfect, latest style, and she would go out with whomever asked; starting with Nick Reiser, the cute senior in her math class. They had had a date tonight. It went as well as to be expected. He took her to a movie, then to dinner. In the car he whispered sweet nothings into her ear, something about how pretty her eyes looked in the moonlight, before kissing her firmly on the lips. Rory had prayed that she might feel something, some spark or hope that would suggest that she was still alive. But, of coarse, Rory felt nothing, just as always. And with this new knowledge, Rory was ready to leave this place she had called home for so long.

_'And I've tried so hard to reach you, but your falling anyway. And you know I see right through you, 'cuz the world got in your way.'_

            Tristin, too, had gotten his hopes up. Rory came to school on Monday looking like her old self: pampered, primped, and perfect. A bright smile lit up her face as she walked down the courtyard walkway. But, after careful examination, Tristin's hopes shattered as he once again realized that Rory's seemingly gleeful smile didn't quite reach her eyes. In the next few periods, Tristin caught wind that Rory was going out with a friend of his, Nick. Although everyone else thought it was great that the two were together, Tristin wasn't quite so sure. Why the sudden change? The makeup, hair, smiles? Even though the two hadn't talked much in the years they had known each other, Tristin knew Rory quite well from years of unrequited crushes, and knew that Rory was hiding something. What he couldn't figure out was, what?

_'What's the point in all this screaming, you're not listening anyway.'_

            When Tristin finally exited lit class after a lecture from Ms. Grayson, he made his way over to Rory's locker, but she wasn't there. He waited for 5 minutes, but she never showed up. Finally, he made his way to the parking lot. Surprisingly, his and only a few other cars were left in the lot. One, he noted was Rory's black Jag.  Usually the top is up, but not today. Worriedly, Tristin made his way to her car only to be greeted with the blasting of music, and a wide-eyed Rory staring straight ahead. She looked poised and ready to drive but it was if she didn't know how. Tristin lightly tapped on the driver side window, but got no response. He tapped louder, and Rory's head snapped over to look at him. There was something in her eyes. Fear, terror? No, she was too out of it. There was something there though. Confusion, that's what it was. Confusion mixed with fright; like a little child waking up from a nightmare. She rolled down the window long enough to udder the words that I would never forget: "I'm sorry, Tristin." And with that, she drove off, in the direction of her house.


	3. Pools of Sorrow, Waves of Joy

Acoustic #3

Ch. 3

By Green eyed wonder

Category: T/R

Disclaimer: not mine, nor is the song, which is by Rufus Wainwright

Summery: will Tristin get there in time?

Feedback: always welcome

'Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup, they slither as they slip away across the universe.'

            No matter what he did that night, Tristin could not get Rory's words out of his head. 'I'm sorry, Tristin.' What did she mean by apologizing? She had nothing to be sorry for, not yet at least. Then it struck him. Was she apologizing for something she was going to do? This thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Whatever it was, she was going to do it soon. Quickly he threw on his jacket and grabbed the car keys, yelling a quick ' don't wait up' to his questioning housekeeper.

'Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind, possessing and caressing me.'

Rory took one last look at herself in the mirror, as if asking her reflection for advice. 'It's the only way…' it said back to her.' … The only way to be happy.' While still staring at her reflection, Rory silently slid the knife down her arm. Pain shot through her body, finally reaching her brain, screaming for her to stop. But some where in the back of her mind, something was telling her that it felt good. Not good, necessarily, but better somehow. Better than everything else. This thought frightened her to the core, and for some unexplainable reason, she pushed down harder rather than releasing. Twisting her arm around, she watched unaffected as her drops of blood splattered on the carpet. The deed had been done. The window broken, the arm cut, the blood spilt. With a small smile, Rory turned away and wrapped her arm in a bandage. She picked up the small bag of her belongings, newly bought, so as to not have any housekeeper or servants notice her clothes missing. This thought made her smile even larger. The perfect escape. Not one clue, she had made sure of it. With one last look at the room she had called home for so long, Rory crawled through her window, out of a world of lies and deceit and into a carefree existence. "Finally." was the last word to escape her lips before she made her way to the bus station, new wig firmly planed to her head. 

'Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes, they call me on and on across the universe.'

            Tristin raced down the couple of blocks to the Hayden Estate, actual tears ready to fall. This was a new feeling to Tristin, actual tears, actual feelings. He pushed harder on the pedal, needing to get there faster. Whatever it was that Rory had planned, he knew somehow that it involved her being taken away from him, and he refused to let that happen. Seeing her house, he stopped abruptly, brakes screeching. Opting for the gate to the fence rather than the front door, Tristin ran to the place that he knew as Rory's window. Fear penetrated his every fiber as he saw that her window had been smashed in. Glancing inside, she realized that Rory's blood was splattered all over her carpet, making a trail to the very window he stood at. Her music was blasting so loud, Tristin though he was about to faint. He now realized why no one had heard her window being broken, who could over this noise? Had Rory been kidnapped? ' I'm sorry, Tristin.' rang through his ears. Had she don't this? The window, the blood? "I'm sorry, Tristin.' She had been warning him. He knew it, and he had been too stupid to realize how desperate the warning was meant to be. A flash of Rory's confused and scared face flashed across his eyes. She _had_ been warning him, if not for his sake for her own. Tristin immediately ran back to his car. After informing the police, he stormed out of the neighborhood, his one thought was of the look in Rory's eyes, and the words she had spoke, 'I'm sorry, Tristin.'


	4. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

Acoustic #3

Category: T/R

Summery: Rory runs away from the world she hated, but cant seem to get away from her past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, nor the song Ain't No Sunshine.

Feedback: always welcome

__

'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and she's always gone too long, anytime she goes away.'

Three years have passed since the mysterious disappearance of Rory Hayden. Her parents were shocked when they woke up to police sirens and a banging at their door; a police agent claiming that their only child was missing, taken straight out of her room. A search party was sent to find her, but after a year of searching, the Hayden's had all but given up hope of their daughter's return. Only one person knew that Rory hadn't actually been kidnapped. Tristin knew that Rory had left, however, he didn't know where she was either. Even with the search party, Tristin wanted to look for Rory himself. No one knew her like he did, and he was convinced he would find her. He searched for two years, but couldn't find a trace of his precious Rory. He too, gave up any hope that he would one day see Rory again.

__

'Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. Wonder if she's gone to stay. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, and this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away.'

Sherry Hayden watched as her life crumbled right before her. The fights had gotten worse between her and Chris. Hurtful words were spoken, expensive china was thrown, and hearts were broken. They both had gone to bed that night with a sense of misery and the hope that one day the problems would go away. They never expected the shock that would shake their world as they knew it. That night they were informed that their daughter had been kidnapped. Sherry immediately ran to her daughters room, only to be greeted with blasting music, broken glass and blood red drops sprinkled on the floor. At that very moment, Sherry fainted into the arms of Chris, who was right behind her. After three years, Sherry had had enough. The memories of her forlorn daughter became too great for either Chris or Sherry to bear. After long discussions, the Haydens decided to move. With in a week, they were settled in a comfortable house in Boston. 

'_I know, she's gone to stay. It's breaking me up, anytime she goes away. Gotta leave the young thing alone, there ain't no sunshine when she's gone.'_

Tristin, too, found the memories too much to bear. He moved to New York City, hoping to overcome the heaviness that had settled in his heart. Little did he know, the one thing that could cure him was about to be right under his nose. Rory had decided to move to New York City as well. Her logic was that it was the perfect place to blend in, and yet not get lost. She loved her newfound freedom, and had decided to open a café/ bookshop. Even though she was only eighteen, Rory was sure she could be successful. And she was right. Never before had she ever felt so happy.


	5. Time Of Your Life

Acoustic #3

Category: T/R, but R/J friendly

Summery: Rory runs away from the world she hated, but cant seem to get away from her past. This chapter is set in the past describing events before Ch.3.

A.N. I put a little something in there for you Jess fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Green Day's Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

Feedback: Always welcome!

__

'Another turning point a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time.'

Rory had never felt more alive in her life. When she boarded that bus to New York, she was scared out of her wits. Everyone knew New York was a scary place. One of those 'eat or be eaten' type towns. Sure, Rory had survived Hartford and all its misfortunes, but New York City was a whole new game to her. As much as she hated to admit it, her parents had paid for Rory to have every luxury. She had a nice car, a gorgeous home, and trusts fund the size of Julia Roberts's bank account. But now, she would have to make it on her own. As much as that scared her, it excited her as well. She now had a choice. Rory could run scared, or act on this excitement. But in Rory's mind, it was decided. She was going to make it on her own two feet. And after much deliberation on the bus ride to this unpredictable city, Rory had decided to open a café. Not just any café, but one with a bookstore. It was the perfect way to combine her two life's passions. For the second time in the past day, a true smile formed on Rory's lips. 

__

'It's something unpredictable, and in the end there's right. I hope you have the time of your life.

Tristin couldn't bear it anymore. Everywhere he looked, he was reminded of Rory. He wasn't so much mad at her for leaving, but curious. Curious as to what it was that got so bad, that she started to die inside. What was so terrible that it made her leave? And wherever she was, was she happy? But as much as he wanted these questions answered, he didn't want to stick around long enough to find out. The day after graduation, Tristin packed up his things, threw it all in the back of his Jag, and sped off. New York was his destination. After all, isn't that where everyone goes when they run away from a problem? New York City, the city that never sleeps. When he got there, he realized his lack of planning. He hadn't bought an apartment, gotten a job, anything. He, however, decided to throw caution to the wind. 'Quit planning, just do!' was what his mind was telling him, so he followed his conscience. Tristin drove off to a restaurant and picked up a paper. The waiter soon came over.

"What can I get for you, sir?" he asked with a bored tone. 

"Coffee, black." Tristin swiftly ordered, and got back to his mission of finding an apartment. If only he had looked to the corner table, for the girl that caused him all this trouble was sitting, browsing the same exact section of the paper.

__

'So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial, for what it's worth it was worth all the while.

Rory sat down at a quaint little diner that next afternoon. It reminded her of this other diner she had once visited in a town called Stars Hollow. Her parents had been in a particularly nasty fight that night, so Rory had gone for a joy ride. Never before had she seen a town so full of life. A robust woman with an old fashioned cigarette was directing dancing girls dressed as fairies; a man with a gray sweater vest was busy sweeping the road, and a young man with a camcorder was pestering a scruffy guy with a backwards baseball cap. These memories alone were enough to make her laugh. After downing three cups of coffee and the best cheeseburger she ever tasted, Rory set out to investigate apartment listings. She had found one in the paper that looked pretty reasonable: a two bedroom, two bathroom flat that was reasonably priced that she would share with another person. Calling a taxi, Roy made her way to a beautiful building next to Central Park. After paying the driver, Rory made her way up the front stoop. '_Beep_' Rory buzzed the buzzer. 

"Yeah?" called a guy.

"Um, I'm here to see someone about the ad in the newspaper for this apartment?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"Come on up." The voice answered back. With another beep, Rory led herself up the stairway. Carefully, she knocked on the door. A really cute guy answered. He had thick dark brown hair, and mysterious brown eyes.

"Hi…" Rory faltered. "I'm, um… Leigh, Leigh Hayden."

"Well, hi, I'm Jess Mariano." The cute guy answered. "You've come to see the apartment?" Rory nodded her head. After a long conversation involving the fact that they both love books, and the same music, Jess decided that Rory was perfect to be his new roommate. 

"Well, how soon can you move in?" inquired Jess.

"Right now, actually." Rory replied sheepishly. Jess gave her a smirk than said,

" Well, OK then. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, that would be great. I've been tugging along these suitcases all day long!" Rory gushed. They both made there way down the stairs, and brought everything, including two suitcases, and a dufflebag of books and CDs, back up the stairs. After settling in, Rory and Jess made a plan to buy a Rory some furniture the next day. They both plopped down on the couch, and watched Traffic, before falling asleep at their respected ends.

__


	6. Best I Ever Had

Acoustic #3

By Green Eyed Wonder

Summery: Rory had been living in NYC right under Tristin's nose for about three years. Will he ever find the girl that changed his life forever? 

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls or the song Grey Sky Mourning by Vertical Horizon

Pairing: R/T, with R/J friendship

Rating: PG 

__

'So you sailed away, into a grey sky morning. Now I'm here to stay, love can be so boring. Nothing's quite the same now; I just say your name now. But it's not so bad; you're only the best I ever had. You don't want me back, your just the best I ever had.'

Rory's bookshop/café was thriving. Not only was she successful, but the shop had made her famous. Her coffee was the best around, and it was a known fact that even celebrities came to enjoy her delicious elixir, and read her quality books. Rory could not have been happier. Jess and her had easily become the best of friends, which was slightly weird for Rory, who never had a best friend who knew everything about her. Rory recalled a day when a lady from Stars Hollow came to taste the infamous coffee. Her name was Lorelei Gilmore and she carried a remarkable resemblance to Rory. She was crazy in a lovable sort of way and Rory immediately felt a kinship to the odd woman. Lorelei promised to come back and visit. Everything was perfect for Rory, or so she would have everyone believe. Images haunted her from her time in Hartford. Tristin's look of confusion when she apologized… The blood dripping from her arm after she cut it… The face of her mother, so sad, so lonely. As much as she wanted to, Rory could not forget her past.

Tristin had also become successful. He started up a movie premier magazine, which had taken a well liking to celebrities. They immensely enjoyed his magazine, mainly because he didn't patronize them. His two-year mark was rolling around, and Tristin wanted to do something special to celebrate. He invited all the CEO's from the company, as well as selected celebrities to join him at his party. After much deliberation, Tristin decided to have the party at a hotshot café he had heard about. Fiddlesticks, it was called. Owned by someone named Leigh Hayden. This struck a chord in Tristin; Rory's last name was Hayden. But Tristin tried to forget about that. He had a party to plan.

__

"So you stole my world, now I'm just a phony, remembering the girl, leaves me down and lonely. Send it in a letter make your self feel better. It's not so bad, you're only the best I ever had, you don't need me back, you're just the best I ever had."

Rory had never felt so nervous in her life. In a half-hour, top executives would be arriving for a party thrown by the owner and executives from Cinema Shooter magazine. Many of the most elite people from all over Manhattan would be arriving, as well as celebrities from the newest hit movies. Although she knew she had a good reason, a _really_ good reason, to be so nervous, Rory couldn't help but think there was something else wrecking her nerves; something worth the extra attention. But what, or who?

Tristin was fixing his tie when a feeling of anxiousness came over him, almost as if he were to see something he'd been expecting for a long time. It didn't seem like it could be the party; he actually wasn't that excited about it. But still… there was something tugging at Tristin's heartstrings… something that made him knot his tie a little faster.

__

"And it may take some time to patch me up inside, but I can't take it so

I r_un away and hide…_What was it you wanted, could it be I'm haunted…"

Jess's hands hurt from the odd position of carrying twelve coffee cups. The one and only person existing on this earth that could make him cancel a date and actually work on a Saturday night was his roommate and best friend, Leigh. She had had two years worth of rough times, starting over her whole life over again, and he knew she felt that tonight was like her prize for all her struggle. He was really happy for her and when she called in tears right before he was leaving, asking for his help since they were understaffed, Jess had called Cynthia and cancelled immediately. Leigh deserved this night, and he'd be damned if something went wrong when he could have fixed it for her. The smile on her face when he arrived was enough of a thank you. After giving out all the coffee cups on his tray and refilling it with dirty ones to take back to the kitchen, Jess decided it was time for a well-earned brake. The party was starting to die down and Jess approached Leigh, who was talking with an actress that starred in a movie he'd seen about two weeks ago. He couldn't be more proud of Leigh and all she'd accomplished. 

"May I have this dance?" Jess asked as the jazz band began playing a new, slower song.

"Why of coarse, excuse me." Leigh smiled, excusing herself from the actress she was talking with. She fitted herself in Jess's grasp, and let out a deep breath. Leigh looked up slightly at Jess before a guilty expression formed on her face. " Cynthia wasn't too mad was she?"

"Don't worry about it." Jess answered. Leigh just smiled slightly before looking down again, knowing that Jess was lying but not wanting to pry. They danced for a while, but suddenly, Leigh tensed in Jess's arms. "Babe, what's wrong?" he looked at Leigh with a look of concern. Leigh didn't answer, so Jess followed Leigh's line of vision, to a blonde man speaking with many important looking people. Looking back at Leigh, he spotted a tear rolling down her cheek. Now he was really confused.


	7. Maybe You've Been Lonesome Too

Acoustic #3

By Green Eyed Wonder

Summery: Rory has spotted Tristin, but will he see her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song You Belong To Me by Jason Wade, off the Shrek soundtrack.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: R/T with R/J friendship

A/N: Thank you all so so much for all the wonderful reviews. It really made my day! I would like to say a special thank you to RoryPotter: your wonderful review put a smile on my face that will last me till New Years! Also… someone asked me to write the song names; so here goes… Chapter 1) Acoustic #3 by GooGoo Dolls, 2) same 3) Across The Universe, by The Beatles, but listen to Rufus Wainwright's version while reading, 4) Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone by Al Greene, 5) Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) by Green Day, 6) Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Mourning) by Vertical Horizon, and last but not least 7) You Belong To me by Jason Wade (of Lifehouse) from the Shrek soundtrack. Whew!!!~ So… on with the show!

__

"Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me" 

Rory's whole universe seemed to freeze as she noticed a head of messy blonde hair in the crowd. Dancers danced in slow motion, the band's fingers moved at an annoyingly slow pace. Distantly she heard Jess's voice, but her brain was too busy being packed with memories of her past… a past that had taken her too long to forget, to comprehend what he was saying. 

__

"Hewo, I'm Tristin. What's your name?" "Wowy." A memory of two 5 year olds, one with a Band-Aid on his chin, and the other with curly pigtails flashed before her eyes. 

__

"What's wrong Rory?" "Nothing, I'm just fine." Rory remembered that day too. Rory and Tristin were now about 9. It was the day that her father had first threatened to leave. 

__

"I'm sorry, Tristin." That day. She remembered it like it was just a minute ago. And without realizing it, a tear slowly made it's way down Rory's pale cheek.

__

"Just remember, darling, all the while, you belong to me."

Tristin had to admit he was having a pretty good time. The café was amazing, and he was glad he had chosen it. There was a good turnout, but now the party was dying down, and only certain people were still there. Tristin knew he had to find the owner sooner or later, to thank her for the amazing service. He was a little nervous about meeting her. The fact that her last name was Hayden gave him a worry or two. However, he knew it was only polite, so he excused himself from his 'friends' from the magazine, and turned around to find the infamous Leigh Hayden. Just as he turned around, Tristin spotted a swirl of dark hair belonging to a woman pulling what looked to be a member of the wait-staff back into the kitchen. Something in him made him follow her. Slowly he pushed open the swinging doors only to be greeted with a sight he'd only seen in his dreams. _Rory…_

"And I was so alone without you, maybe you were lonesome too."

'Oh, God. ' Thought Rory. He saw her. Not only did he see her, but he followed her into the kitchen. 'Oh. God.' Rory knew she couldn't face him. She could not, for the life of her, face the one thing she regretted leaving behind. Although she and Tristin had never been that close, Rory always felt as if he were some sort of guardian angel. Just like in the memories that were once again swarming her mind, Tristin was there. Maybe not because she wanted him to be, but because she needed him to be. Just like on the first day of kindergarten, when she didn't have a friend in the world, except Colonel Clucks, and Tristin held her hand as they walked in the tomb like building. Just like when her father threatened to leave, and Tristin was right there next to her on the swing set, swinging with her silently. Her silent angel. It was these memories that made Rory break down in tears… tears that had been suppressed for almost three years. 

__

'Just remember till you're home again, you belong to me.'

Tristin stood still for all of about three seconds before he saw Rory break down in tears. His heart ached for her, and he immediately went to comfort her. He hugged her as tightly as he could, letting her know he was there with her. He glanced up at Rory's friend, the waiter guy, and noticed his confused expression. Slowly, he looked back down at Rory, who had stopped crying and was now just sniffling. Suddenly, Rory shot back up, out of his comforting embrace, and left the kitchen. Surprised by her sudden movement, Tristin watched her with his hawk-like eyes as she flew down the stairway, and out the heavy French doors. It took ten seconds for Tristin to fully comprehend that Rory had left, before he followed her out. He lost her once; he was determined not to loose her again.

__

'Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me.'

Jess knew something was wrong the moment he saw the tear on Leigh's cheek. Slowly, as not to draw attention, Leigh had pulled Jess into the kitchen. Now he really knew something was wrong. Leigh started pacing in front of him, whispering "Oh, God." Just as he was about to ask Leigh what was wrong, the swing doors swung open, revealing the man with the blonde hair that had started Leigh's frantic mood in the first place. Once again, his reaction was interrupted by a slight whimper and a cry from Leigh. The blonde man immediately moved to comfort her, looking up slightly to see Jess. Jess only gave a confused glare. Who the hell was this guy and why was it that when he was around, all Leigh could do was cry? Jess never got a chance to voice his question, because Leigh jumped up and ran out the doors, Jess's eyes following her the whole way. He knew exactly where she was going; he just had to get there before she did.

__


	8. There's Nothing But The Rain

Acoustic #3

By Green Eyed Wonder

Summery: Tristin has finally found his Rory. But will he loose her all over again? Will Jess get there in time?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, nor do own _I'm With You_ by Avril Lavigne

Pairing: T/R, with R/J friendship

A/N: I just wanted to thank you all for the amazing reviews. In all honesty I would like a little more constructive criticism (hint, hint), but it's great to know that so many people enjoy my writing. Once again to Rory Potter, thank you so much for the glowing review, I get all smiley knowing I sent you off you chair! To pandapearl, I'm not quite sure what to make of your reviews, but thanks for reviewing anyway! So, without further adieu… on with the show…

__

"I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now."

Rory looked around as she walked the familiar path around Central Park, the path that she and Jess had walked countless times while pigging out on Chinese food and donuts and griping about the latest failed fling. Rory honestly thought Jess would follow her. Not that she wanted him to or anything… no; she wanted to be left alone. But never the less, Jess should have been there by now. It was like his brotherly duty. Rory thought about that for a second; momentarily taking her mind off the surprise guest star in the little soap opera she liked to call her life. She never had a brother before. No bed to crawl into when she had nightmares, no mother to bandage and blow on her scraped knee. No one; except nannies who were paid to care. '_Get over your little pity party, Hayden. No one here cares', _Rory scolded herself. She had Jess now, and he was the only person who she needed. Soon she found herself stopped in front of 'their' fountain, not noticing the rain beginning to fall a little harder than before. '_Still, it's a pretty sad thought that the most important person in my whole life is the one person who knows nothing of me from 3 years ago'_. Rory didn't even notice the silent tears that blended with the chilling rain. _'How fitting.'_

"There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound."

_'Alright, this is getting ridicules!'_ Jess had been searching Central Park for a half an hour, and still no sign of her. He walked the entire path, certain she was strolling along it. There was only one place left to check… the bridge overlooking the fountain. Picking up his pace to a quick jog, just as the rain began to fall heavier, Jess could barely make out the form of Leigh Hayden, hunched over the rail. Slowly, he made his way up to her, as not to interrupt her thoughts.

__

"Hey Jess." She said with a slight smile. "It's about damn time."

"Hey, you try to tell a cabbie, who, by the way, doesn't speak English, that Central Park is the other way." He stated back to her in an exasperated tone. Suddenly, he remembered why they were here in the first place, and his expression immediately softened. 

"Hey, how you doing, kid?" She looked at him with a look of utter defeat. He simply pulled her into a tight hug. He still didn't understand what was wrong, or why she was so sad all of a sudden, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was there, able to care for Leigh, who meant more to him than his own family. Hell, she was more than a sister to him…and she was sad… and it broke his heart.

__

"It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life, wont you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, by I, I'm with you."

Tristin exited the restaurant just in time to hear Rory utter "Central Park." Before entering the yellow cab. Quickly he flagged down another cab and repeated her directions. Tristin couldn't figure out why she fled. Had he scared her? Did she hate him like she hated the rest of her old life? By the time Tristin gave up creating conclusions, they had reached Central Park. He quickly paid, then ran out into the bitter rain. '_God, I'm never going to find her. Central Park is huge, she could be anywhere.' _But he had to find her, so he began to run the unfamiliar pathways that led to an unknown. All he wanted right now was to find Rory, sweep her up into his arms and hold her tight, making up for all the lost years. But he also knew it wouldn't be that simple. She had run for a reason, it would be nearly impossible to bring her back. He wasn't even sure he wanted to bring her back… god he was confusing himself. Finally, he spotted a person who was also running, and was about to ask him if he'd seen Rory when the man took a sudden turn to the left. Curious, Tristin followed. Sure enough, there was Rory, her long, dark hair clinging to her thin coat. The two spoke few words, then the man grabbed her in a tight embrace. Tristin felt like the air had been knocked out of him. The girl he had been dreaming about for three years, the girl he had been looking for… was in front of him, embracing another guy. Dejected, and without a word, Tristin turned around and left. 

__

'Nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone.'

Rory woke up with the sun in her eyes. Squinting, she looked at the clock and realized she should have been at the café, considering it was 11:32 and the café opened at 6:30. Quickly, she got dressed in jeans and a cute T-shirt that had a picture of a Buddha and said 'rub my tummy for good luck', cursing Jess for letting her sleep in. Upon arriving, she realized that Jess had called in an extra waitress, and that she wasn't needed. The whole staff could tell she had had a long night, and needed the day off. Feeling slightly useless, she grabbed a cup of coffee, and a muffin, and then hailed a taxi. She hadn't decided what to do with her free day yet. The only thing she could think of was to call the one person she had wanted to call for years…Tristin. 


	9. My Immortal

Acoustic #3  
By Golden Eyed Wonder  
  
Summery: After disappearing for three years, Tristin finds Rory, only to find she has created a whole new life for herself. Will he fit into it?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song My Immortal by Evanescence  
  
Pairing: T/R with J/R friendship  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. My brother erased all our files, including the almost-completed new chapter, so I had to find inspiration to write a new one. Once again, thank all of you so much for the wonderful reviews. To Gilmore gal, slytherin princess, and urbanwhittie: thank you extra-much. I'm so touched that y'all like this. I highly suggest all of you listen to the featured song for this chapter, it really is a beautiful song.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears."  
  
OK, she'd done it. She called and confirmed a time to have a meeting with 'Mr. DuGrey'. She was scared to all hell of what would happen when she entered that office. To be honest, she was very shocked that Tristin had held her the way he had the night before. She didn't think that he had missed her the way that she missed him, but maybe she was wrong. Rory knew she wasn't ready to confront him, not yet. But she owed it to him. He was the only one who knew what she disappeared on her own free will and he deserved an explanation as to why. She just hoped she would be able to keep it together long enough to explain.  
  
"And if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave, because your  
presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone."  
  
"Mr. DuGrey, there's a Miss Hayden to see you." Lucy, Tristin's receptionist blared through the intercom. Why is Rory here?  
"Um. uh, send her in, Lucy." And as an afterthought, he added, "And please, call me Tristin." Tristin took these few precious seconds before the door would open to compose himself. The girl that was literally missing from his life for three years was here in his building, outside his door. Why had she come back? Now that Tristin knew she was Ok, he could move on with his life. Yes, true, he was heartbroken, but he also knew deep in his heart that she was happy here. And that made some small part of him happy, too. But if he couldn't be in her life anymore, he wished she would leave him alone. She had haunted him for the past three years, and now was the time to get over her. However, something told him he wouldn't be getting over her anytime soon.  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just  
too much that time cannot erase."  
  
Slowly, Rory made her way down the hallway to the door marked T. DuGrey on a brass plate. Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, she opened the door. She immediately connected with his clear, blue eyes, and all her resolve flowed out of her in the form of tears. After bowing her head for a second to hide the tears, she looked up again to see the look of defeat and longing in his eyes. It was then, and only then, that Rory realized how selfish she had been. Here was the one person who knew anything about her old life, hell, even understood her old life, and she had inflicted pain into him. As deep as her wounds were, as severe as the pain had once become, Tristin's must have been even worse. He had been the sole person to know she was gone, and more than likely, the sole person who had missed her. She suddenly felt the need to make her understand.  
"I had to do it Tristin. It was the only way." More salty tears followed this statement. Tristin's eyes changed from his hard, defeated gaze, to a soft, understanding one. Slowly, he got up from his chair and took her in his comforting arms.  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I've held you hand through all of these  
years."  
  
Tristin did understand. He too had suffocated in that deception they had dared to call home. He only wished he could have been the one to make it go away for her, instead of her having to go to such drastic measures. Now it seemed as if it was she whom didn't fully understand. Didn't she realize he was willing to do anything to keep her safe and happy? He would hold her hand forever if that were what it took. Why couldn't she understand?  
  
"But you still have all of me." 


	10. Let Me Rest In Pieces

Acoustic #3  
By Golden Eyed Wonder  
  
Ch. 10: Let Me Rest In Pieces  
  
Summery: Now that Rory has confronted Tristan, how will she deal with the fact that her past has come knocking at her doorstep?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls (duh.) nor do I own the fabulous song Rest in Pieces by Saliva.  
  
Pairing: Trory with Literati friendship.  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews.I'm up to about 80!! This chapter was updated a bit sooner than usual.so I hope all the kinks are worked out of it. To Tearose. I have read so many stories with different spellings of Tristan, so thank you for setting me straight! ;) I hope you all like this chapter which I'm desperately trying to make longer.and keep on reviewing!! Thanks y'all. On with the show.  
  
"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again, cuz this hurts deeper  
than I thought it did, it has not healed with time."  
  
After letting go of Tristan's embrace, Rory wiped away her tears and took a slow, deep breath. Tristan gave a small, yet immensely reassuring smile. A weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders, yet there was still some sadness in her eyes. All he wanted to do was take the sadness out, but he just didn't know how. All he could think of was getting some lunch for them.he had a long way to go.  
"How's about we get some lunch, huh?" he asked gently while brushing some fallen hair back in place. She smiled a little, and nodded her head. 'Maybe getting lunch was a better plan than I thought.'  
They took a short cab ride and then were seated at a small booth in a little coffeehouse that seemed vaguely familiar.. It happened to be the same coffeehouse they narrowly missed each other at three years ago. After ordering coffee, the two settled into an awkward silence. Both had so much to tell the other, yet neither knew the words to express it. Finally, Tristan began rambling about what happened after she left. How he showed up to her broken window, how he called the cops, and how her parents freaked out. At this, Rory snorted a bit mumbling sarcastically,  
"I bet they freaked. Imagine the scandal!" This got Tristan wondering. was this why she ran?  
"Rory, do you think you're parents don't care about you? Is that why you ran away in the first place?" Rory, looked a little uncomfortable, but admitted,  
"Well, it didn't exactly help the situation." Suddenly, Tristan knew how he could make Rory become truly happy.  
"Rory, you're parents love you. Sherry didn't stop crying for a week, and they eventually moved out because of all the memories." He attempted to explain.  
"What memories? I don't remember any Kodak moments." Rory scoffed.  
"C'mon Rory. You know they missed you. You were their daughter."  
"Prove it." She challenged. Tristan thought for a moment. Then said,  
"I can prove it. If you're willing to visit them, you can see for yourself." Rory looked at him in an utter outrage.  
"Hell no." And with that, she grabbed her purse, threw a 10$ on the table, and began to leave. In a last desperate attempt, Tristan called out,  
"Just think about it, Rory." This made her stop in her tracks and make her way back to the table. She leaned down to meet Tristan's face, and uttered in a harsh whisper,  
"My name is Leigh." And then she left.  
  
"Could you find it in your heart to make this go away, and let me rest in  
pieces."  
  
Rory slowly walked the few blocks back to her and Jess's apartment. When she got there, she dropped her purse and walked straight into Jess's chest, as he was making pasta at the stove.  
"What's the matter with you?" he asked as he put his arms around her.  
"Just a bad day, that's all." She muttered through his T-shirt. He felt a wave of sympathy, because he knew it was a truly bad day when she didn't want to talk about it. He tightened his grip, giving her a bear hug, then let go and held her out at arms length.  
"Why don't you go take a bath while I finish up here," indicating to the boiling water, "and then we'll have a chick flick movie night on account of this bad day. Sound good?" She nodded, and padded her way to the bathroom. As Jess watched her go, he wished he knew if her bad day had anything to do with the guy she ran from at the cafe. He quickly finished making the spaghetti, and left a note for Leigh, letting her know he went to get the movies. When he opened the door, the blonde man was standing on the other side, hand raised in a knocking position.  
"What do you want?" Jess asked suspiciously. He didn't know anything about this guy, accept that Leigh seemed surprised and a bit fearful of his presence back at the kitchen.  
"Um. is Rory here? I need to talk to her." Tristan pleaded.  
"Well, there's your problem, no Rory lives here." Jess stated as he shut the door behind him.  
"Right, I mean Leigh." He seemed desperate enough, even a little pitiful. So Jess relented, and opened the door again. He led Tristan to the living room and said that Leigh was taking a bath and that he could wait for her while he went to get movies. Tristan nodded and sat on the couch. He heard the door shut a few seconds later.  
  
"Look at me, my depth perception must be off again. You got much closer  
than I thought you did. You're in my reach, you held me in your hand."  
  
Getting back up, he looked around at all the pictures cluttering the room. Most were of Rory and the dark-haired guy. He picked one up that caught his eye. It was one of those double frames, on one side there was a picture of Rory the guy on a hayride surrounded by pumpkins. The connecting picture was of Rory and the guy sticking their heads in the holes of those wooden standup pictures, Rory was a witch, and the other guy as her black cat. The thing that struck Tristan like a lightening bolt was that she was truly happy in those pictures. He hadn't even thought of the fact that she might have an actual life here. A life that made her as happy as she was in those pictures. Slowly he made his way around the shelves and cases. More were pictures of birthday parties, of Rory holding a bird while attempting to kiss it's beak, or of Rory and other people making weird faces at the camera, and the last one, of that guy kissing Rory's cheek. and in every one of them she shined. Her smile was glowing with happiness. Who the hell was he to come here, trying to convince Rory to go back to the life that made her so miserable, when she was so obviously happy where she was now? With that thought, Tristan turned around and headed for the door, but stopped short upon seeing Rory standing in his way, hair wet and wearing a bathrobe.  
"I didn't know you were standing there." He muttered. She just smiled a little bit. " I have to ask you just one question, and then I promise that I'll leave you alone." she waited, as he paused, "Are you happy?" Rory stood there, hair dripping, and answered,  
"Yes." And with a quick nod, he made his way to the door. He had just about left when he heard her say quietly, "But that doesn't mean I don't miss you." He slowly turned around, waiting for her to explain. "I was miserable in Hartford. Simple as that. I left and made a new life for me, one that makes me happy. but that doesn't mean I didn't make sacrifices to get this life. I've thought about you every day since I left." She paused as her voice cracked in sadness," I even wanted to call or write, just to have some connection to you, but I just couldn't. It was too hard knowing I left you there, and I just wanted to run. And then today you mention seeing my parents.. I mean, don't you realize they are what I was running from? I'm not ready to see them yet, and I just, I just freaked. And I'm sorry. " By now tears were running down her face in an uncontrollable flood.  
  
"Could you find it in your heart to make this go away, and let me rest in  
pieces."  
  
"What are you sorry for, Rory? For wanting to be happy?" he asked gently as he made his way to her. Still crying, she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, don't be. You of all people deserve happiness." Rory slowly looked up at him, and suddenly felt she needed to show him how much he meant to her. So she leaned in, and their lips met. They kissed for a good while, until they ran out of breath. Rory, tired from all the emotions she had gone through, leaned her forehead against him, and smiled into his chest. 'It was turning out to be a pretty good day after all.' she thought as he wrapped his arms around her body. 


End file.
